The Wally and Kuki Chronicles III: Operation XMAS
by Happynomnom
Summary: The holidays are finally here and Wallabee Beatles is SOOPER excited for Christmas. Too bad his parents had to go and ruin it by inviting a whole lot of boring adults over for a dinner the night before… But then his mum mentions that Wally's 'girlfriend' is coming over. Wally has no idea what she means, but he's going to find out… 3/4 holiday special :) R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Just in time for the holidays :) Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review, follow and fave!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anythin'. *cries dejectedly*<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the cruuud?" Numbuh 4 exclaimed as he looked around his room in dismay. It was just... so... clean! Everything was neatly stacked into small piles, stowed away on shelves and in cupboards... At least all the pictures he'd drawn and posters were still hanging untouched on his wall. Groaning, he stepped over to his clouded window. Wiping off the condensation with the edge of his sleeve, Wally gazed out the little frame of visibility.<p>

The entire neighborhood was covered in a thick blanket of soft, fluffy, white snow. The gi-hugic pines in the park were caked with the stuff. The snowmen on his lawn was made of it. It was everywhere, and yet it was _still _gently falling from the sky.

Perfect timing really, because Christmas Eve was tomorrow. Which also meant that Christmas Day was (he mentally started to calculate it) four apples away, plus five hours, multiplied by the velocity of the moon's position, divided by... Numbuh 4's head began to hurt, so he dropped the thought. He let his train of thought drift towards the oh-so-treasured hand drawn pictures on his wall. Boy, was he sure glad that the pictures he drew of Numbuh 3 were still there. He would've strangled his mum if she had packed _those _away as well. He'd spent like, eleventy-bahundred hours on them, trying to perfect every single minute detail of her…

That was her, standing underneath a rainbow, grinning from ear to ear. That was her, hugging a cruddy rainbow monkey to her chest. That was her, holding hands with _himself. _He'd drawn himself messily, not wanting to spend any effort on himself. Everytime he saw them, he admired them with a warm fondness that he'd embarrassingly and quickly swat away.

He missed Kuki, he realized suddenly. He hadn't seen her for the entire winter break so far, because her family had taken a vacation to Japan. She was returning tomorrow, but she had to go to some party in the evening, apparently. He wouldn't see her for at least another few days. A voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Wallabee!" his mum yelled from the dining room downstairs. "Dinnertime! Hurry, your food's getting cold!" Taking one last moment to glance at his beautifully drawn pictures, Wally reluctantly headed downstairs to join his family for dinner.

"Why, hey there, son!" exclaimed his father. "Look at the feast your lovely mum cooked up!" Numbuh 4 nodded quickly, pasting a fake grin onto his face. He felt his stomach burbling at the sight of a pile of green mush. At least there were some chicken nuggets.

"Anyways, as I was saying earlier, today Bob printed out all the tax forms for the boss, but the problem was..." Wally found himself easily tuning out his father's devastatingly boring chatter. He relaxed himself into a barely conscious stupor, and entertained himself by watching his baby brother Joey launch peas across the table with his makeshift plastic spoon catapult. He ate his own food slowly (after carefully separating the unidentifiable green mush to the corner of his plate, and from there, discreetly scooping it in between the folds of his napkin) and chewed the chicken nuggets thoughtfully, still partially daydreaming about Kuki. Seconds later, his mum glanced at his plate.

Beaming with delight, she exclaimed, "Why look at our little marsupial!"

"Say, son, I didn't know you liked canned parsley!" added his father. Wally managed a weak smile, briefly remembering his almost fatal encounter with the dreaded Brussels sprout. He thanked the heavens that he had managed to avoid eating _canned parsley._

"Oh, darling, aren't you going to tell our little sport about our plans for tomorrow evening?" asked his father.

"Why yes! Well, since tomorrow is Christmas eve, we thought we'd go ahead and invite some of your old man's work friends!" said his mum excitedly. Numbuh 4 groaned inwardly. Even Joey cried out in dismay. Work friends meant work talk which meant dead boringness…

"Thaaat's right, son! And I think you'll be very excited as well," his father said, winking. "How about we keep it as a surprise for tomorrow? What d'you say?"

"Sure, dad." Whatever. At least that explained why his room had been cleaned. Briefly, he wished that Kuki could come, but she had her own party to go to. He blushed at the thought of wanting to see her.

Soon afterwards, Wallabee finished dinner and excused himself. He ambled into his room, rifling through the drawers for some comic books. He found some crayons bunched together with an elastic band resting at the edge of the drawer. Slipping the elastic off, he let the crayons roll haphazardly onto the floor, just to make his room slightly messier than before. Sighing, he lay down on his bed and began to read.

He must have drifted off to sleep, because when he opened his eyes, sunlight was peeping through the previously undrawn curtains. His mum must have come into his room during the night and tucked him into bed. The crayons had also disappeared. Wally groaned. His head hurt. Dragging himself out of bed, he stumbled to the bathroom. On his way back to his room, it suddenly hit him like a speeding bullet. Today was Christmas Eve! Abruptly full of energy, he bounced downstairs to the kitchen.

"Say, son, you're up late!" exclaimed Mr. Beetles, chuckling, setting down some paperwork.

"Eheh," mumbled Wally. "What time is it, anyways?"

"One in the afternoon." Wally was taken aback. One was practically midnight! "Anyways," continued his father, "Your mum and Joey are out to do some last minute Christmas shopping." Wally smiled at that. At least he'd gotten out of going shopping. It was especially bad during Christmas- old, fat, sticky adults, crying babies, crowded stores and long lines.

After stuffing his face with leftover chicken nuggets, Numbuh 4 got dressed in all of his warm clothes and stepped outside onto his front lawn, leaping ninja-style into a large pile of fluffy snow. While building a snowman army, he wished that Kuki could come over and play. He stuck his tongue out, scolding himself for thinking such _girly _thoughts.

Three hours later, when he could barely feel his fingers, his mum and little brother backed up into the driveway.

"Wallabee! Could you unbuckled Joey for me please? After, you should take a bath before our guests arrive!" chirped Mrs. Beetles.

"Aw man, do I have to?" he whined, stomping through the snow towards the car.

"Yes. Don't want to be all stinky and sticky in front of your girlfriend!" she responded, winking.

"What?" exclaimed Wally, nearly dropping Joey into a snow bank.

"My lips are sealed, dear." And with that she strolled away into the house, ending any further conversation.

"Girlfriend?! What the crud is she talking about?" muttered Numbuh 4. Joey shrugged. Wally grumbled all the way to the bathroom, after leaving Joey in the kitchen. "Stupid girlfriend. Cruddy girls. Probably just grandma anyways."

After Wally finished washing up, he noticed a pile of clothes on the counter. Cautiously picking them up, he let out an agonizing groan.

"Ah crud!" In his mirror reflection across from him, a small blond boy was holding up a red and white itchy, ugly, knitted Christmas sweater. He wondered if he could burn it without the fire alarm going off, or maybe sneak it out the window without anyone noticing. No such luck.

"Wallabee! Show me your new sweater!" his mum said through the door.

"Cruddy sweater," he muttered.

He pulled the itchy thing over his head and opened the door, only to be met with the flash of a camera! "Mom!" yelled Wally.

"Aw, my little marsupial looks so handsome in his new Christmas sweater!" Wally blushed, scrunching his face up. He knew there was absolutely nothing he could do about the photo. Soon, it would be sent to all the relatives, neighbors…

"Dear," interrupted Wally's father, popping his head out of his office. "The Gillig- I mean, guest number one-" He winked. "Just phoned." At that he frowned. "Tommy and Hoagi- I mean 'the kids' caught the flu, and they can't make it. Luckily... guest number two can." He grinned at Wally. "Say, son! Nice sweater!"

"Who's guest number two?!" Wally blurted. He couldn't believe his luck. According to what his dad had mentioned, Numbuh 2 was supposed to show up! But instead, he was now stuck with a pile of boring adults.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. His parents gasped excitedly, straightening themselves. Mr. Beatles scampered downstairs and Mrs. Beatles went to wake Joey from his nap. Wally rolled his eyes. "Who the crud is stupid cruddy guest number two?!" he asked the air. He crept down the stairs right as his father opened the door.

"Why hello, little miss Sanban!" he exclaimed.

Wally fell down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, I wrote this out a while ago and so the style is a bit different from how I write nowadays. REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND FAV AND FOLLOW AND STUFF! Happy Holidays!<strong>

**-happynomnom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops, a little bit late. Oh well. ENJOY! Also edited, because apparently my last update was partially illegal. Cheers!**

* * *

><p>"Wally?! Can you hear me?!" asked a familiar voice. He was about to answer when someone slapped him on the cheek. Hard.<p>

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his cheek. Slowly he sat up, only to be attacked back down with a ferocious hug. He turned a dark shade of red, as Numbuh 3 buried her face into his shoulder.

"We were so worried!" she cried, patting his head happily.

"Uh... um. Th-thanks?" he stammered, unable to focus. He couldn't believe his luck. "Hey, wait a second. Where the crud are we?!" he asked. It was quite dark, and a bit stuffy too. He moved a hand back, and it landed on something rubbery and hollow- a rainboot.

"In the closet."

"In the closet?!" he spluttered. "Why the crud are we in a closet?!"

"Well, when you passed out-"

"I passed out?! And aren't you supposed to be at some cruddy party?"

"First of all, I am at a party," she replied pointedly. "Second, be quiet, I'm in the middle of my story. Anyways, when you passed out, my mom came up the driveway, and your daddy got really scared!" She giggled. "He said, quick, get in the closet until he wakes up! Pretend you went to his room to play!" She giggled again. "Your dad is funny! And then he said something about getting fired, but I didn't understand anyways."

"Uh. Well, I'm awake. What now?"

"Let's go to your room."

"Sure, whatever," mumbled Wally.

He trudged up the stairs, Kuki quickly scampering right behind him. With an exaggerated flourish, he opened the door.

"Tada. My room!" He led her into it. And the first thing he saw were... the drawings.

He promptly pushed her out and slammed the door.

"Uh. Uh, wait out here for one second," he said from the other side.

"What? Why?"

"No reason!" Wally exclaimed quickly.

"Um... alright then."

Wally carefully opened the door as narrowly as possible and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him. He raced over to the first drawing, a big, green number three surrounded by hearts and precariously ripped it off the wall. As he was halfway done taking off the one of a smiling, yellow-rubber-booted Numbuh 3, she herself popped her head into the doorway. Wally screamed silently.

"No peeking!" he yelled, feeling his face heat up.

"Wow, Wally, you're a great artist!" she exclaimed, ignoring him completely.

"R-really?"

"Of course, silly! You don't need to be afraid of showing me your drawings! But my rainboots are pink, not yellow..." She frowned. "Where are all the other pictures of the team?"

"Uh, well..." Wally trailed off. "Are in the drawer!"

"Ooh, ooh, lemme see, lemme seeee!" she squealed.

"No!"

"Why nooot?"

"Uh, well, you see Kuki," Wally scuffed the floor with his foot. He blushed fiercely. This was his chance to tell her! "I only... drew... you."

"Oh." Kuki's eyes widened in surprise. She smiled.

"Yeah."

"That's okay, silly. I'll help you draw them!"

"Wait, what?!"

"You've only drawn me, right? Because Numbuh 2's too big and Numbuh 1's butt is too big," she said, giggling. "They won't fit on one paper, so I need to help you tape two pieces together."

"No- wait, no no no no…" he muttered, cradling his face in his hands. Why must he be thwarted like this every time? Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck him. "Hey, do you wanna sing Christmas Carols?" He raced over to his shelf, and to his delight, all his CD's were neatly stacked in a pile. He picked out his favourite Christmas one and shoved it inside.

"Yeah! I love the Rudolph song!" She began to belt out her version of the lyrics ("Rudolph, the soft pink reindeer! Had a bouncy big tummy!").

"No… I was thinking more like this…" Wally pressed the 'play' button on his CD player. Kuki's eyes widened. She recognized the song. All I Want for Christmas is You, by Michael Bublé.

"I know this song!" she exclaimed.

"Shh." The piano intro ended, and Wally began to sing.

Don't want a lot for Christmas…

Kuki began to subconsciously sway to the music, listening with rapt attention as Wally sang the first verse.

You know that all I want for Christmas

Is you…

He picked up a bottle of soda from his secret stash and began to sing into it, all the while gazing intently at Kuki, whose eyes were as wide as saucers.

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow…

"No snow?" Kuki asked incredulously. Wally winked, nerves buzzing in his stomach. Kuki was beaming cheerfully, her hands pressed tightly to her chest.

I just want you here tonight…

Wally (very courageously) pointed at Kuki, and they both blushed.

Holding on to me so tight

Girl, what can I do?

You know that all I want for Christmas

Is you...

"Wow, Wally, you're a really nice singer…" she murmured, closing her eyes, cheeks still flushed a light shade of pink. She had never actually heard Wally sing, but boy, he was good. His Aussie accent added a nice touch as well. He smiled at her, continuing to sing. To his surprise, Kuki joined in, creating a gorgeous two part harmony.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for…

Wally stepped closer to Kuki, until their faces were almost touching. Kuki stopped singing, and instead stared intently at him, lips parted in a small 'o'.

Make my wish come true…

Wally grabbed both of her hands and clasped them to his chest.

You know that all I want for Christmas

Is you...

Is you...

"Well?" asked Wally softly. She silently contemplated.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" she suddenly squealed at the top of her lungs. She gave him an enormous hug, and Wally felt that he had finally gotten through to her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Wally." She hugged him tighter, and for the first time, he had the courage to hug her back.

"So… you know that I like y-" Suddenly he was cut off by a maniacal cackle of laughter and a flash of light. They both spun around to face… a little demon in a pink sweater wielding a camera.

"Ohohohohohohohoooo… I am sooooooo showing this to everybody. Mwahahahahaaa!" she screamed… flailing her arms as she fled the scene, a very red Kuki speeding after her. Wally sat back on his heels, a dumb grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. Songfic, tidbits from All I Want by Michael Buble. REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAV! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LOT MORE EPIC! THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED.<strong>

**-happynomnom**


End file.
